


You Could Be Mine

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Series: Star Wars evil trash [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux isnt, Idk why their rooms are in the same corridor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, author needs a hug, hux's feelings, hux's pov, i don't even know why I'm posting, i love him tho, i love him too, its kinda emotional, kylo is a spoiled brat, kylux fluffy, really - Freeform, short fic, the nazi evil ginger space general, with fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly, you are far away. And, yet, just down the corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Mine

You don't understand.  
As I walk away from my door stand. Your door stand.   
And you're just right there. Right behind me. Laying in your bed, falling asleep.  
You just don't see what I see. You're a pretty boy who always got all you wanted in your hands the moment you asked for it. So you don't see. You don't see like I do.  
I've learned to fight for I want and I've learned to take only what I have. And I'm doing my best to take this, us, because for once I actually want something but I won't have it as long as you don't see it. And I just have to walk down the corridor. I could do the easy way, of course. Wake you up with those soft kisses and promises of... of love. And, hypothetically, it'd be beautiful and all of that but that's not how it works because superficially we hate each other so you won't understand what I'm trying to say. You'll probably think I'm drunk, take advantage and the next day make a fool of me.  
So, no. I'm going to chose the dark path. Not the one you would chose. Yours is still light, you just don't see it. You're being the adorable grandkid.  
Now, let me be the son who takes and fulfills any and all the orders he's given. I'll let you into your oblivion and slip my mind backing into the task of taking what I have. Truly, you are far away. And, yet, just down the corridor.


End file.
